


a deal to bring back a enemy

by Courier_of_rapture



Series: welcome back [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls Skyrim - Fandom
Genre: Gen, elder scrolls skyrim
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Courier_of_rapture/pseuds/Courier_of_rapture
Summary: Lexi the dragonborn have’s  been feeling guilty ever since she killed alduin. so she goes to apocrypha to make a deal with hermaeus mord in the hope that he knows a way to bring back alduinrated M for depiction of violence and other things. but no smut
Series: welcome back [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982729
Comments: 9





	1. welcome back

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys it’s courier of rapture i just wanted to apologize for not posting a new chapters on my avatar series. but don’t worry I’m almost down with chapter two

Lexi didn’t know why she wanted to bring him back he was alduin the dragon who tried to destroy the world. but he saved her life at helgen and without him she wouldn’t be alive

she grip the black book in her hands tighter. the thoughts that kept swimming in her head was driving her mad with guilt. it’s been like this since she killed alduin 

no matter how much she try to justify killing him. she couldn’t get rid of the guilt.

and now. now she’s going to ask for her lord if he knows how to bring back her enemy. no doubt he’ll ask for a price

thankfully she found a dragon priest tomb specifically made to hide their knowledge from hermaeus mora. the book she got from the tomb was filled with secrets.

she learned things from the books that not even her lord knew 

she took a deep breath and open the book. once the book was opened a black tentaclewrapped around her neck and took her to apocrypha. 

once she was in apocrypha she looked up and shouted to mora. and right on cue a mass of tentacles appeared in the sky

“champion i see you’ve returned to apocrypha and have brought me new knowledge” mora said in his normal voice. a tentacle appeared in front of her like a hand gesturing for someone to give it something

“i have but i was hoping we could make a trade of knowledge for knowledge” Lexi said taking a step back from the tentacle

hermaeus mord became intrigued. “and what is it you want to know dragonborn” 

“i wanted to know if there is a way to bring someone back from death in a different form” Lexi questioned 

“the knowledge you seek does exist in apocrypha. and in exchange for the secrets of the dragon priests. what you seek will be yours ”mora said

Lexi nodded and handed the book to the tentacle. once the tentacle had the book it yanked it away making Lexi jump in surprise 

“ah new knowledge to add to my Library. and as i promised. here is the knowledge you were seeking. and remember i’ll always be watching” mora said

at that. mora disappeared and a book of conjuration appeared in front of Lexi. she walked to the book and Picked it up

(5 weeks later)

Lexi looked at the full moon with determination. it took her weeks to get all the ingredients needed for the ritual

a sigel stone. a daedric heart. the body or bones of what you want to bring back. and the body of what you want them to come back as. in this case. a fox. and finally a filled black soul gem 

Lexi assembled his bones and scales in a square around the body and place the soul gem at the belly of the fox

and covered the body of the fox in the blood from the daedric heart. and then raised the sigel stone high into the air and began to say the incantation

“i call upon the masters of the soul Karen may you answer my wish of the dead to return so that they may live. as sun will end the night may it also end they’re death”

the soul gem began to glow and a light similar to a soul trap was being absorbed into the body of the fox. and than a blinding light came from the sigel stone 

Lexi Closed her eyes tightly as a ear piercing sound surrounded her. gradually the sound died out

at the death of the sound. Lexi cautiously open her eyes and looked at the fox. the body of the animal changed by a great amount 

it’s body doubled in size and mass. but the largest part of it’s body was the tail it looked it could wrap around the entire body. it’s fur which used to be red. changed to black and gray. “alduin” Lexi whispered

she heard a irritated response in dragon tongue from the fox and smiled petting his head

Lexi picked up alduin over her shoulder. he was as heavy as a troll. but he was smaller than one. so he could still be carried. 

Lexi turned around and walked to her horse and laid alduin on the saddle gently on his belly and mounted her horse 

she laid a hand on alduin’s back to keep him steady as they moved. she knew what to expect when alduin woke up. he would be furious at her might even try to kill her but

she rubbed circles in his back thoughtfully. ‘if it comes to that i won’t fight back’ Lexi thought to herself as she made her way to falkreath mansion


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this story is alduin POV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey can you guys help me out I don’t know how to add a new chapter to the series so if anyone can to tell me how that be great

alduin Felt like he woke up from a nightmare. a nightmare in which he was killed by the dovahkiin. but to his relief it was just a dream... or so he thought

when he tried to move. he realize his body was covered in fur. alduin became confused and furious

he tried to get up to see what had become. but he couldn’t. no mettle how much he tried his body just refused to move

he tried to used the shout dragon call alert other dragons for help. but to his horror he couldn’t shout

not being able to move alone scared him. but not being able to shout utterly terrified him

he saw someone walking towards him cautiously. did they do this to him?. how he wish he could kill them for whatever they did to him

“alduin” alduin heard his name whispered in his ear. he tried to give a response of anger. but he could only say. “do not wake me” in dragon

alduin didn’t know why he’d said that. it just came out of his mouth. he felt someone pet his head gently

and then he was picked up over someone’s shoulder. and was laid on a horse. for a second he felt like time has stopped as he saw his reflection in a nearby river

he was a large fox with black and gray fur. the fur around his face looked like a gray mask. he was sure he had a tail. but he couldn’t see or felt it. 

suddenly alduin felt exhausted. and tried his best not to fall asleep. but the hand rubbing circles in his back. made it difficult

alduin felt his eyelids become heavy. and felt his body was about to go limp.

soon alduin couldn’t fight his exhaustion anymore. and felt asleep


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hey guys I have announcement announcement to make i’m going to Focus mainly on my skyrim stories I will still be working on my other ones i’ll just be focusing more on this one

Lexi had been riding on her horse throughout the night and the next day. she only stop when the sun was started to go down

she stop her horse and set up camp. she laid alduin’s body next to her in her tent. as snow had began to fall from the sky

Lexi laid in her bedroll next to alduin. she took off her ebony helmet. and quickly fell asleep

she woke up in the middle of the night by the sound of growling. she rolled over to see alduin who was growling at her

“what have you done to me dovahkiin” alduin said furious

Lexi slowly got out of the bedroll and kneel on both of her knees. she looked in alduin’s eyes. as she expected they were furious. but were also scared.

to his credit. he did a good job at hiding his fear. but it was still there. deep within his piercing red eyes. Lexi Felt pity for him and let it show on her face. to which alduin became even more furious

“don’t you pity me dovahkiin. even in this pathetic form i am still the world eater. and the only reason I haven’t killed you is because you can answer my question” alduin said

“i’ll answer whatever questions you have. as it is the least I can do” Lexi reach for her helmet. but stopped when alduin growl at her

“what have you done to me dovahkiin?” alduin asked 

“when i killed you. i was overcome with guilt so i made a deal with one of the daedra princes to bring you back. but in a different body” Lexi answered 

“will i be like this forever?” alduin stopped growling. and sat down like a dog would. he still kept his guard up though

“slowly your body will become more dragon. but you won’t be able to return to your-“ Lexi was cut off by alduin suddenly tackling her to the ground. alduin was glaring at her as he spoke through gritted teeth

“are you saying i am stuck like this forever?” alduin said

“yes. i’m sorry” Lexi said solemnly. she felt as if a weight was lifted off of her Conscience

alduin was shocked to say the least. he got off of Lexi and backed up to the wall of the tent. he started feeling as if he was being suffocated

Lexi got up and leaned against the tent. her eyes were tired but also filled with sincerity. noticing the tiredness in her eyes alduin took his opportunity to escape

he ran out of the tent. he looked around his surroundings. it was night time with a thick fog surrounding him. not being able to think of somewhere to go in time he took off in a random direction

he heard Lexi yelling behind him but he didn’t hear her chasing him. as he was running he mindlessly listened to her yelling

“I’LL BE HERE FOR TWO MORE DAYS IF YOU WANT TO COME BACK!” Lexi yelled 

‘come back’ what would he do that he thought to himself as he ran 

after what felt like hours he stop at a cave. Feeling exhausted from the running he curled up into a ball on the cold front

he shivered and wrapped his tail around himself as a blanket. he heard his stomach growl and wished he took some food from her

eventually he fell asleep but only for a few hours. he felt something slimy on his back and he bolted up away with his teeth at the really 

he growled at the mess of tentacles that appeared in front of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is in a series anymore because I don’t know how to work a series so I’m just going to a post new chapters of the story


	4. a deal with the demon of knowledge

“ah i see my champion has succeeded in her goal of bringing you back from death, and your soul has been change your body Greatly” hermaeus mord said to the growling alduin in the corner of the cave

“who are you demon” alduin growled 

“i am hermaeus mord, the daedra prince of knowledge and fate!” the demon yelled at alduin, a whimper escaped alduin’s lips,he internally scolded himself for sounding so weak

“what do you want of me demon” alduin tried not to sound intimidated

“you see, my past champion harbored fantasies of rebellion” the demon alduin now knew as hermaeus mord chuckled in amusement 

“so i had him replaced with a new champion when she is more grateful. I have doubt of her loyalty to me” hermaeus mord said 

“what does that have to do with me demon” alduin said

“i want you to keep an eye on her and stop her if she try’s to rebel against me, do this and i will give you your old form back as my emissary” hermaeus mord said

alduin didn’t want to except the demons offer but he rather died then stay like this. with a heavy sigh alduin spoke to the demon

“i will do as you asked my...lord” alduin said  
submitting to anyone made him feel weaker than he ever has before in his life but he couldn’t just stay like this if he was to fulfill his destiny

“indeed, now go back to the dragon born follow her and find out if she’s planning to rebel and if she’s is return to me” and with that hermaeus mord disappeared into the air

alduin did what he was told and left the cave. it took all night for alduin to find her camp 

when he found the camp he saw Lexi cooking something by the fire. he walked towards her exhausted

“can i had some” he said laying down next to the fire as fall away from her as he could 

“welcome back” Lexi smirked at him

“don’t test my patience dovahkiin, i’m only here because there’s nowhere else for me to go. for now” alduin said

Lexi put some of the rabbit on a stick and handed it to alduin. 

alduin didn’t waste any time on eating and dug into his meal. he quickly finished and looked to Lexi who was reading a letter. by the look of it the letter must have been sent by someone from the legion

alduin didn’t care about the letter instead his attention was focused on Lexi’s untouched meal

“dovahkiinn are you eating or are you just tormenting me with my hunger” alduin said 

Lexi drew him her food without looking away from the letter. alduin finish this one as quick as the last one. not feeling hungry anymore he turned his attention to Lexi

“dovahkiin are we going to leave or are we just going to stay here forever” alduin said standing up and walking to Lexi

“we’re be leaving soon” Lexi pulling out a map from her bag laying it on the ground. after figuring out the quickest way to get to the destinations LexiPacked up her bedroll and climbed onto her horse

“alright let’s go” Lexi said to alduin who was walking right beside her 

“where are you taking me dovahkiin” alduin asked after a few minutes of walking

“I received a summons from commander maro in dragon bridge” Lexi said

“what does he summoned you for” alduin asked 

“I don’t know. but I think it’s to kill the dark brotherhood” Lexi said 

alduin does remember one of his subordinates mentioning a group of humans calling themselves by that name but he didn’t think months of them at the time

“there are a group of assassins correct? alduin asked

“yes and there are stories of them assassinating emperors, however they have been on the decline for a few years but there’s been reports of them trying to rebuild their name” Lexi said

“i see” alduin said understanding what Lexi meant by that. if they’re trying to rebuild Their name what better way than to assassinate a emperor 

The rest of a the walk to dragon bridge was done in silence. once they were there Lexi enter the building leaving alduin at the bridge 

alduin felt a tickle in his throat but he shrugged it off at the sites of Lexi leaving the house. alduin notice the smile she had on his face. the smile was of someone knowing they were going to do a good thing

“why do you smile like that dovahkiin?” alduin asked his voice sounded deeper and dry than normal

Lexi pulled out a glass of water and poured it into a ball “if your thirsty just ask for some water” she put the ball in front of alduin

alduin didn’t feel thirsty but he couldn’t remember the last time he drunk something. he drank the water slowly keep an eye on Lexi

Lexi sat on the ground a few feet apart from alduin “we’re going to destroy the dark brotherhood so drink up where we leaving soon” Lexi said

“i’d been done dovahkiin” alduin Stood up and starts “now where is the dark brotherhood” alduin said with a dark bloodlust in his voice that made Lexi shiver

Lexi climbed on her horse “it’s Southwest of skyrim in the pine forest” to Lexi surprise alduin didn’t run off to their sanctuary

“what is it dovahkiin?” alduin said frustrated at her staring

“i. just. never mind” Lexi said began to make her horse walk forward

alduin filled in the blanks in his head quickly “if i wanted to leave you I wouldn’t have have come back” alduin said

Lexi was shocked but only for a moment she should have known alduin would read her like a book

she smile “well thanks for coming back” Lexi said

alduin just nodded as a response and continued walking. eventually they made it to the door deep in the forest

Lexi turned to alduin “are you ready?” she asked unsheathing her swords. alduin shivered at the side of one of her swords do to it reminding him of the demon mord.

Lexi noticed him staring at it and sheathed it “  
i guessed i could just used dawnbreaker for this” she said a little annoyed that she can’t use both her swords

alduin felt relieved at the swords being put away. the other sword she was using “dawnbreaker” as she called it. was much more comfortable for him

“now let’s get this done” Lexi said walking to the door “silence my brother” Lexi give a satisfied smirk at the sound of The door unlocking and opened it

**Author's Note:**

> here’s a teaser to another story I’m working on i’m not gonna say what series it is but i’m going to say that involves robots and boxing take a guess in the comments


End file.
